headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Crossed: Badlands Vol 1
| years published = 2012-2016 | total issues = 100 | featured characters = | creators = Garth Ennis; Jacen Burrows; Digikore Studios; William Christensen | previous = ''Crossed Family Values'' | next = ''Crossed: Wish You Were Here'' }} Crossed: Badlands is an American comic book series of the horror genre. It was published by Avatar Press and is part of the Crossed line of titles. It ran from February, 2012 to July, 2016, spanning a total of 100 issues. Garth Ennis created a modern horror masterpiece with ''Crossed''. Now he has opened that vicious and terrible world for the best horror writers and artists to play in. Join David Lapham, Jamie Delano, David Hine, Christos N. Gage, Simon Spurrier, a host of others, and Garth Ennis himself in reading the new generation of nightmares come to life. Crossed: Badlands is an ongoing bi-weekly anthology that expands the world and horrors of the Crossed plague to new and terrifying heights. In a world of maniacal homicidal lunatics, there is no help, there is no hope. There is only the Crossed. 1-25 * Crossed: Badlands 1 * Crossed: Badlands 2 * Crossed: Badlands 3 * Crossed: Badlands 4 * Crossed: Badlands 5 * Crossed: Badlands 6 * Crossed: Badlands 7 * Crossed: Badlands 8 * Crossed: Badlands 9 * Crossed: Badlands 10 * Crossed: Badlands 11 * Crossed: Badlands 12 * Crossed: Badlands 13 * Crossed: Badlands 14 * Crossed: Badlands 15 * Crossed: Badlands 16 * Crossed: Badlands 17 * Crossed: Badlands 18 * Crossed: Badlands 19 * Crossed: Badlands 20 * Crossed: Badlands 21 * Crossed: Badlands 22 * Crossed: Badlands 23 * Crossed: Badlands 24 * Crossed: Badlands 25 26-50 * Crossed: Badlands 26 * Crossed: Badlands 27 * Crossed: Badlands 28 * Crossed: Badlands 29 * Crossed: Badlands 30 * Crossed: Badlands 31 * Crossed: Badlands 32 * Crossed: Badlands 33 * Crossed: Badlands 34 * Crossed: Badlands 35 * Crossed: Badlands 36 * Crossed: Badlands 37 * Crossed: Badlands 38 * Crossed: Badlands 39 * Crossed: Badlands 40 * Crossed: Badlands 41 * Crossed: Badlands 42 * Crossed: Badlands 43 * Crossed: Badlands 44 * Crossed: Badlands 45 * Crossed: Badlands 46 * Crossed: Badlands 47 * Crossed: Badlands 48 * Crossed: Badlands 49 * Crossed: Badlands 50 51-75 * Crossed: Badlands 51 * Crossed: Badlands 52 * Crossed: Badlands 53 * Crossed: Badlands 54 * Crossed: Badlands 55 * Crossed: Badlands 56 * Crossed: Badlands 57 * Crossed: Badlands 58 * Crossed: Badlands 59 * Crossed: Badlands 60 * Crossed: Badlands 61 * Crossed: Badlands 62 * Crossed: Badlands 63 * Crossed: Badlands 64 * Crossed: Badlands 65 * Crossed: Badlands 66 * Crossed: Badlands 67 * Crossed: Badlands 68 * Crossed: Badlands 69 * Crossed: Badlands 70 * Crossed: Badlands 71 * Crossed: Badlands 72 * Crossed: Badlands 73 * Crossed: Badlands 74 * Crossed: Badlands 75 76-100 * Crossed: Badlands 76 * Crossed: Badlands 77 * Crossed: Badlands 78 * Crossed: Badlands 79 * Crossed: Badlands 80 * Crossed: Badlands 81 * Crossed: Badlands 82 * Crossed: Badlands 83 * Crossed: Badlands 84 * Crossed: Badlands 85 * Crossed: Badlands 86 * Crossed: Badlands 87 * Crossed: Badlands 88 * Crossed: Badlands 89 * Crossed: Badlands 90 * Crossed: Badlands 91 * Crossed: Badlands 92 * Crossed: Badlands 93 * Crossed: Badlands 94 * Crossed: Badlands 95 * Crossed: Badlands 96 * Crossed: Badlands 97 * Crossed: Badlands 98 * Crossed: Badlands 99 * Crossed: Badlands 100 * Crossed Annual 2013 * Crossed: Badlands: Opening Salvo * Crossed: Badlands: Patient Zero * Crossed: Badlands, Volume 1 * Crossed: Badlands, Volume 2 * Crossed: Badlands, Volume 3 * Crossed: Badlands, Volume 4 * Crossed: Badlands, Volume 5 * Crossed: Badlands, Volume 6 * Crossed: Badlands, Volume 7 * Crossed: Badlands, Volume 8 * Crossed: Badlands, Volume 9 * Crossed: Badlands, Volume 10 * Crossed: Badlands, Volume 11 * Crossed: Badlands, Volume 12 * Crossed: Badlands, Volume 13 * Crossed: Badlands, Volume 14 * Crossed: Badlands, Volume 15 * Crossed: Badlands, Volume 16 * Crossed: Badlands, Volume 17 * Crossed: Badlands redirects to this page. * Including all of the numerous variant cover editions, the total issue count for this series is actually 579. * This is the second ongoing series in the Crossed line of titles following ''Crossed'', Volume 1. * Crossed: Badlands issue index * * *